Pulse - The Twilight Twenty-Five - Round Eight
by rubyblue9696
Summary: My collection of flash fiction (300-500 words) per The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Eight Prompts - Stand-alone multi-chapters - Edward/Bella (mostly if not all :] ) - This is my first time doing this so...you know...word... WARNING: OVER 18 ONLY FOR LANGUAGE/LEMONS, ETC.
1. Chapter 1 - Prompt 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #13**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 493**

_**Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**_

* * *

I'm waiting for you.

You were so sweet when you let me stay in bed. I usually am the one who is up-and-Adam beginning our days. But not this morning. Oh no. You were the one jumping out of bed, up and all over it, getting our baby ready for her field-trip-to-the-Capital-today day.

So, I am waiting for you sitting on top of our still rumbled from the night before bed. That soft grey sweater you love surrounds me, and not a stitch of anything else. Because, you see, when you get home, after your charming gesture is complete, I am going to suck on your cock and fuck your brains out.

It will be my turn to charm you.

So now, as I sit and wait, I am thinking about that kiss you gave me just behind my ear after your whispered 'stay put'. Right where it sends chills down my spine and made me squirm when you sucked on me there, leaning over my white cotton sheet covered back. I am thinking about how sexy and mouthwatering your naked chest looked up so very close to me in my dazed state, when my sleep-filled lids cracked open to stare through my surprised-sighed smile.

Your sexy as fuck old man stripped sleep pants may have something to do with my current state of mind, too. They always do, really, and you know this. Their hang-so-low from your hips thing drives me insane. Makes we want to get up so very close to you with my nose and praise there. Right in that space between your navel and the top of those never throw them away sleep pants.

This waiting I am doing, this sitting and thinking about what you do to me and what I am promising to do to you is making me needy. I want you to get here five minutes ago. My hands are rubbing along my soft inner thighs because I need to feel some kind of stimulation. Also, because it is making me more needy for you to arrive.

When you get here you will find me sitting…waiting…and you will notice first my eyes, low lidded and all over you…and then you will see my hands' movement as your own senses acclimate toward the vicinity of my own. I won't say anything. I'll just wait until you stand at our bed in front of me, dropping your wrinkled shirt to the dark wood floor.

You will still be in those so thin they hide nothing sleep pants.

I will moan at your twitch, take you out and kiss your tip. I will suck and lick and take you deep and make you groan moan while your hands move though my long messy in the morning hair. Then, right when your legs begin to shake, I will pop off and pull you down, rolling and straddling.

And, I will fuck you because you charmed me...because I love you.

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #6, #7, #8,#9, #10, #11, #12, #14, #15, #16, #17, #18, #19, #20, #21, #22, #23, #24, #25…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	2. Chapter 2 - Prompt 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #10**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 322**

_**Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**_

* * *

Grunt. "Just lean over a little further, B."

"Um, I'm already half-way down the well…"

He snickers, that just bordering on adult but still juvenile kind that is endearing. He loves her snark.

Steadying her hips a bit more and grounding them more firmly against the outer lip at the top of the well's edge, she decides to trust him, and lets her hands finger down further along the inside wall, balancing. Ready.

She knows what he is thinking. What he is wanting.

He's still a teenage boy after all. And he always makes it so fucking good for her, too.

She hears an appreciative groan and then she feels Edward's very appreciative cock press against her bent over ass-over-well's-edge. Skirt already hiked up and panties pulled down around her thighs, he worships, "Mmm, Bella. You look so fucking good right now." He presses more and grinds. "Fuck, B…"

His knee finds its way between her tight straining thighs, separating…spreading them so he can squirm his way inside and between. One hand grips her hip, secure, and the other finds its way into her loose long hair, holding…keeping.

She worries, "Just don't let go, okay? Don't let go…"

Then, she feels him fumble and grunt as he shoves his already open jeans and boxers down to release his searching, leaking cock.

He whispers, "Just relax, baby. I've got you." His leaking head finds her wet center, teasing. Rubbing and sliding in between her spread wide, soft thighs.

White hot need, she gasps at the wicked delicious feeling, "Edward, please!"

"Fuck yeah, baby." His hold tightens as the tip of his swollen cock enters her, then shoves home with a quick hard deep thrust. "I am gonna give it to you so good, you won't even care if someone comes by…"

"Fuck!"

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #6, #7, #8,#9, #11, #12, #14, #15, #16, #17, #18, #19, #20, #21, #22, #23, #24, #25…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	3. Chapter 3 - Prompt 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #25**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 306**

_**Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**_

* * *

It's sooner than I thought as far as where I am now.

Mid-town to no-town Nashville. But I know I am going somewhere.

Somewhere I should've never left eight months ago to begin with. And I try not to feel ashamed…stupid even. I often think someone should 'a come after me with a shotgun by now…hell.

Goddamn.

But my Granddaddy taught me better 'an that. No fear. No runnin'. You know and you just do what's right.

I can't escape it though.

That nagging gnawing rot of my choice.

Truly, though. Saving grace is you're still there.

Fuck.

You're still there…holding on…waiting for me.

Fuck knows why 'cause I just about quit on you before out of guilt. Shame alone's why I left in the first place. It was on no one but me after that. I know this. Yet there you are…beautiful…true.

Fuck me if I ain't no bastard prick cheater…even though I didn't cheat in the sense that others actually cheat…relationship wise.

I told you it would all work out but no, no, no. It didn't. And, it was not either of us causin' that fault when it happened. No one wanted it to happen but it did anyway.

And when I had to take matters into my own hands…save grace if you will.

Fuck, well…let me just say that I already knew no one would be on my side or see it my way for a while yet. It was heart breakin'.

But I knew I had to do it anyway. For every one of us.

Your family and mine.

So now, I am coming back to you…and you still choose to understand after all of the anger and misunderstanding. After all of the tears and heartache and separation and pain.

I am coming back to you, my one.

And you are waiting.

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #6, #7, #8,#9, #11, #12, #14, #15, #16, #17, #18, #19, #20, #21, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	4. Chapter 4 - Prompt 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #6**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 499**

_**Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**_

* * *

"That's the room, isn't it?"

She swats his hands away from her spread thighs. "Stop that…and you know it is…so…"

He's just come home from his business lunch to find her on the floor of their living room, going through their honeymoon box…naked.

They'd had the best fucking time on that trip, sightseeing but mostly screwing each other's brains out. It was fucking perfect. Scotland…history…and Bella.

He presses flush against her back from behind where he sits peering over her damp from the shower shoulder…his cuffs unbuttoned and collar undone…shoes and socks off. Bella loves his feet.

He knows she can feel his cock.

Hard and long and thick, it presses against the swells of her ass. Long fingers rub across the tops of her naked thighs and inward, gripping there and jerking her back more firmly against him. Then he slides in deeper to find her damp heat, making her hum and squirm.

An answering groan, Edward nips at her neck and whispers, "Did you get naked for me?" He spreads her soft folds and finds her wet cunt, dipping the tip of one middle finger in briefly then circling it around her center, pressing, teasing. "Fuck, baby…you're so wet." He sucks her earlobe then releases it, looking down her exposed chest to where his hands are playing, whispering sin, "You been thinkin' about my cock while I was gone? My mouth?"

She plays back, smiling, despite the sudden involuntary thrust of her tits outward, her head falling back into his left shoulder, "Maybe…"

"Maybe, huh?" Fuck, he loves her tits, so pink tipped and perfect. He can't resist, moving his left hand up to grip one firmly, then rolling and tugging her needy nipple. His next words are a low, dark grumble as his middle finger dips back inside her, still circling, "I bet you were thinking about what we did in that room, Bella. Tell me…"

"Edward!"

"Tell me, Bella." His demand is so fucking sexy to her ears. She loves when he gets like this, he knows. He pinches her nipple, "Point to the window and tell me what you were thinking about." Her next words make him pulse and leak.

"We um," she licks her lips, barely getting her finger to point to the top window of that north facing tower in the photo laying between her naked thighs, "you…you kissed me there when I stood at the window of our suite looking out."

"Where did I kiss you?" His lips attach to her neck, kissing and licking…sucking.

She moans then and he watches her thighs tremble, her breasts jiggle. "You kissed me…licked me there...until I came." Her breathing accelerates as Edward's long finger dips all the way inside now, searching, "From my pussy to my ass."

Hard pinch and roll. "Fuck, yeah, I did. You loved it…"

"I loved it…"

"Then I fucked that tight little ass, didn't I, Bella?" He bites her neck, his finger finding her spot deep inside.

"Fuck, yes!"

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #7, #8,#9, #11, #12, #14, #15, #16, #17, #18, #19, #20, #21, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	5. Chapter 5 - Prompt 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #20**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 332**

_**Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**_

* * *

Heavy, tired sigh, Bella presses the palms of each hand into her eyes. Even though she's smiling, she can't help but feel annoyed at the two young still-freaking-awake voices through their bedroom wall.

He kisses her lips quick once, then says, "Babe, you just need to ignore them. They have flashlights on under the sheet. You know they will go to sleep in like 7.5 minutes…"

Her hands leave her pouting face to slam down on their bed beside each almost naked hip. Her breath puffs out exaggeratedly, "Ugh, you are beginning to repeat yourself you know. You said the same thing last weekend when Jane stayed over the first time." Eye roll next, she then uses both index fingers in the air as she speaks, "It's eleven o'clock…_aaaand_…they…are…seven…years…old-umffff..."

She's shrieking now…because her fucking cute as fuck husband it tickling her to death.

"STOP!"

"What…what's that…" Oh, now he's being cheeky, using his sexy as hell British accent to drive her crazy horny. He knows her to well.

She screeches, trying to kick at his boxer clad balls half-heartedly, and roll away, "I SAID FUCKING STOP IT, EDWARD…!"

Next she hears his laugh as he pins her on her stomach, quickly spreading her legs with his thigh, and then snapping the band of her rainbow panties once.

She freezes.

Then she looks over her shoulder at her sexy smirking fucking husband. "Edward…" she licks her lips, panting a little, "did you just pop my panties?"

His eyes dance behind her. He slides his forefinger under the thin elastic band again and hooks, grinning, but not in the mood to play anymore. "Did, um…that get your attention away from Jane and Alice?" His beautiful eyebrows lift at his question.

She knows what he's doing. And, it is working.

She says softly, "Yes."

The next thing she feels is her husband's hard cock pressing against her pussy, his mouth kissing her own fiercely.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Breaking their kiss, they both say in unison, "Fuck!"

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #7, #8,#9, #11, #12, #14, #15, #16, #17, #18, #19, #21, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	6. Chapter 6 - Prompt 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #9**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 305**

**_Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts_**

* * *

"You really think that's something that I would do, babe?"

She flushes red, feeling weird but needing to say the words even more. "That's not what I said, Edward. But Tanya has a big mouth and talks shit often. But, unfortunately, not all of it is untrue."

Deep male sigh, he drags his free hand through his messy hair and pulls, exasperated. "So, what then? Just because-"

"I didn't say you did anything, Edward. I said she made a jab at me at lunch that she's…possibly…maybe…tried to…touch you…"

"'_When you weren't there'_…I heard you the first time, Bella."

Searching brown eyes travel his handsome as hell face, looking…seeing…redirecting her point. She presses on, determined, "Look," rapid blinking, she grips his hand tighter where they rest at his thighs, "all I am saying is if that fucking slut touched your cock," she emphasizes her words with a meaningful press against his jean covered cock, "I will need to take some measures…immediately."

His breath leaves his chest in one fell whoosh. "Um…do you mean what I think you mean? Cause it's like…Monday…and, uh…lunch…time…"

She bites her lower lip. Then she lets her eyes travel from his face down his lean T-shirt covered torso to his cock and back up. "I mean it. You're cock is mine."

Green eyes glance around, uncertain, then move back to hers.

Her delicate eyebrow lifts, suggestive.

"Um…now?" He raises his own.

"Definitely now," she says standing, and pulls him up. She leads him behind her through the tall grass. Glancing over her shoulder, she sees the look on her sexy boyfriends face. He doesn't believe what's happening. Well guess what?

It's happening alright.

With a grip on the cold metal handle, Bella opens the rusty door, then turns back to the love of her life and says, "Get in the fucking truck."

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #7, #8, #11, #12, #14, #15, #16, #17, #18, #19, #21, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	7. Chapter 7 - Prompt 16

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #16**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 499**

**_Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts_**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

He's standing close behind her. She grins, and answers, "I am looking at your dad's map." She waits for it, knowing.

Little pinch at her waist, she squeaks and jerks. He snorts, "I know that, babe." His left hand moves her soft loose hair away from her right shoulder. He kisses her there, and then says moving in closer, letting her feel his erection against her ass, "What are you thinking about while you're looking at Carlisle's world map, hmm?" He gives another kiss, to her exposed neck this time. It's slow, his tongue peeking out to taste.

Bella can't help the shiver that runs through her entire body…or the goose bumps that cover her exposed arms. His breath tickling down her neck and over her chest makes her nipples peak hard under her thin top. He always has this effect on her, especially when he is close and in her personal space that she shares and gives to him alone.

Leaning back into his lean muscled chest, she says, quiet but playful, "Well…I was thinking about my trip with Alice. It's only two weeks away, you know." A purple painted nail points to a certain latitude/longitude in the British Virgin Islands, and she smiles, continuing, teasing, "And, I was imagining what sort of night life we will get ourselves into trouble with there. You know, 'cause of all the free tropical drinks we're gonna be getting…"

Next thing she knows, Edward is pushing her up against that map, and both warm, large rough hands reach under the front hem of her loose flowing shirt, slide up her now trembling tummy and ribcage to cup and squeeze each peaked full breast, pinching her nipples hard. He growls into her ear, "Is that so, Bella?" His jean clad knee pushes between the back of her thighs. "Maybe I'll go to 6th Street with Emmett and look for some trouble of my own…" His threat falls flat when his lips latch and suck at the crook of her slim neck, his hard cock pressing and grinding hard.

Groan…whine, she gasps, pushing back with her ass, helpless. "Mmm, Edward. Don't start. We can't. We're not alone…"

Oh, he knows that.

Biting, he leaves marks as he kisses up to her ear. Whispering, dark and low, he continues, "Better yet, maybe _I'll_ take a holiday," his right hand pinching her sensitive nipple one last time then plunging down and into the top of her khaki shorts and underwear, "…some _not-so-random_ tropical island…see what kind of _feminine,_" thrust, "_ attention,_" grind, "I can find..." He licks her ear, his middle finger rubbing her swollen clit and then finding its way deep inside his hot, wet fiancée's sweet pussy.

Her thighs spread. She gasps and groans her reply, "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh, I would…" He shoves her shorts and pale blue panties down.

He's got his ticket…he's got Bella's cabana number…and he's gonna fuck her now.

He is so there.

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #7, #8, #11, #12, #14, #15, #17, #18, #19, #21, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	8. Chapter 8 - Prompt 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #1**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**_Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts_**

* * *

"Sweetheart! Guess who took time sending us a postcard from Nevada?"

Serious eye roll, "So that's where she is, huh?"

Bella leans over her husband's back, pressing against him and waiving the postcard in front of his face, "Well, she was there three days ago, anyway. And, my mother's afghan is still in one piece, apparently." She kisses his neck.

Closing his laptop, Edward adjusts his glasses and grabs for the postcard, reading quietly while Bella gives him kisses along his neck, humming and licking as she goes. Then his eyebrows shoot up, morphing into a scowl. "Jason? Who the fuck is Jason?"

Bella smirks, knowing exactly the reaction Edward would have to that piece of information. "Seems our daughter has met a boy on the road. He's coming to meet us." Another kiss. Edward tries to shrug her off his neck. She doesn't budge.

"Yeah, well…Lizzy better not be _shacking up_ with this Jason boy." His hands are shaking, he's beginning to get angry.

Bella hugs him tighter, then grabs the postcard away, tossing it onto the kitchen table and moving around to straddle her husband where he sits sulking on the bench seat. She places both hands on his cheeks, and whispers sweet, "Remember when I started _shacking up_ with you?" Intense green eyes lock on pretty brown as she scoots her hips forward and grinds against his now-rising erection.

He tries not to smile and groan. He fails miserably at both.

Soft feminine lips press, kissing slow and long to his, then she whispers again, eyes dancing, "Remember my dad giving you such a hard time…that night at dinner before we drove to Galveston for the weekend?"

"I do, but you were twenty-three…not nineteen. I still don't know why we let her-" The still-so-fucking-beautiful love of his life cuts him off quick, kissing him open-mouthed this time, hands in his hair pulling, her tongue sliding in to find his and stroke. He is helpless, his large strong hands grip her hips tight, pulling her closer. Low groan into her mouth, he slides those hands around to her ass, gripping and squeezing her fleshy curves through the terrycloth of her sweat pants, his hips shifting reflexively up into hers.

Their kiss breaks and he breathes out shaky, forehead to forehead, "You're distracting me aren't you?"

"Is it working?" She sucks on his swollen bottom lip.

"Fuck, baby," he grinds her over his hard cock. "You tell me…"

Soft moan, "Mmm, it's definitely working…"

One hand leaves her ass, finding and squeezing her full bare breast under her tank. It's practically a growl when he speaks next. "You know I'm gonna give that boy a hard time just like Charlie did to me, don't you?"

"Oh, I know. That's why I already hid your fake shotgun."

He pinches her tight nipple. She shrieks, "Edward!"

The next thing Bella knows, she's flat on her back across their clean kitchen table…and her sexy annoyed husband is being really..._hard..._on her.

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#2, #3, #4, #5, #7, #8, #11, #12, #14, #15, #17, #18, #19, #21, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	9. Chapter 9 - Prompt 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #21**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 497**

**_Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts_**

* * *

"Hi, Edward!"

Twisting on her towel, Bella reaches quick, snatching her traitor friend's hand from waving maniacally across the pool to where Edward sits atop his lifeguard post. "Alice," she hisses, "stop!" She is so mortified. Her face is surely as red as her bikini.

Alice scoffs, grinning, "Oh please, Bella," then begins the crazy waving again with her other still-free hand, "don't pretend that you don't _love_ the fact that he's looking this way."

Bella freezes where she sits facing her meddling friend. Then she tries to sneak a sly side-eyed glance across the clear blue water of the pool at the boy she's been crushing on for over a year now since junior year. But, there's nothing sly about it because said stupid beautiful boy is smiling that stupid sexy crooked grin…at her…and rubbing his chest in that way boys do and giving the tiniest of tiny waves, too.

His knee starts bouncing.

Alice practically vibrates where she sits, saying, "Oh…my…God, Bella! He _so_ has the hots for you, look! He's nervous. Aww, that's so cute."

Still trying to maintain her failed slyness, Bella gives a tiny wave back then looks away because she can hardly stand it, her heart beating frantically inside her chest. Biting her lip, she pretends to read a text on her cell, you know…'cause she's cool like that.

Settling down, they chill for a bit, applying more sun screen and soaking in the sun, talking about the party happening later that night at Angela's parent's house. The 'rents are away for a month in Europe, so duh…party.

Then suddenly someone yells, "Cannonball," and a tidal wave of water splashes all over them where they lay. Girl shrieks ensue and boy laugher sounds through. Flailing arms and legs, Bella sits up and wipes the cool water from her eyes, and then she sees Edward smiling at them as he splashes more water, this time with his cupped hand.

Heart pattering hard again, Bella mock fumes, "Edward! What are you doing?"

He replies through his smug smile, "What does it look like, Bella?" He flicks more water with his middle finger, taunting, "I'm getting you," flick, flick, "all wet."

Her mouth drops open, stunned.

Alice gasps then covers her mouth, laughing.

Edward crooked grins, challenging.

So fast she's not even sure she thinks before she's acting, Bella is air-borne, forming a human cannonball of her own and landing with a huge splash next to a now wide-eyed and surprised Edward. When she emerges and has cleared the water from her eyes again, she takes in the look on his handsome, dripping face and panics, "Oh, shit!"

She tries to duck away and under, but pretty, bare-chested Edward lunges, grabbing her by a slim ankle and yanking her back…and then he attacks Bella with tickles.

Alice sits watching and grinning, and knowing exactly what's going on there in the clear cool pool with that so obvious pair.

It's called flirting…or more precisely, foreplay.

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#2, #3, #4, #5, #7, #8, #11, #12, #14, #15, #17, #18, #19, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	10. Chapter 10 - Prompt 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #12**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 465**

**_Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts_**

* * *

_Oh fuck, here she comes. _

_I fucking knew she would be here again._

Hiking his messenger bag more securely over his shoulder, Edward can't help but run his fingers nervously through his already messy hair.

It's because they made eye contact yesterday. The kind of eye contact that means something and makes him butterfly nervous today as he waits at the subway terminal.

He scans the growing crowd and then his eyes find their way back automatically to her descending form at the stairwell. He couldn't _not_ watch her.

_Fuck, she's beautiful._

_I wonder if she works around here._

Appreciative green eyes move up from her long, skinny jean covered legs, over her trim fitted blue-jacket covered waist and chest to her face and widen. She's looking right at him.

_Oh, shit!_

_I'm such a fucking asshole. _

_She totally caught me checking her out._

_Fuck!_

His head whips in the opposite direction. He doesn't know what to do now. Smile and make a move? Go up to her and introduce himself? Run?

He drops his chin to his chest and purses his lips. There's no way he can do any of that without making a fool of himself. He stares at the black tile running along the platforms edge. His vision blurs in and out of focus on the scuffed square pieces as he thinks.

_She's probably got a boyfriend…or a fucking husband._

_Why did I wear this today? I look like a fucking homeless person!_

_She would never agree to go for coffee with a hobo._

Refocusing, he glances back, helpless to her pull, but he can't see her anywhere now. Looking forward again, he deflates a bit, pissed at himself because he thinks he's missed his chance, and now that she's caught him molesting her with his eyes she has turned around and left.

A throat clears next to him, and then he hears a quiet, "Um, hi."

His eyes glance sideways and blue appears in his peripheral. He grins, sheepish.

"I'm Bella." She is smiling shy but brave as she moves further into his line of sight. "You, um, come here often?" Pretty brown eyes widen in mortified awareness.

_Oh, fuck, she did not just say that! _

He can't help his huge fucking grin. Reaching out his free hand, he waits for her to find her courage again. And she does, grabbing hold of his own and shaking once. He doesn't let go, as he replies, "Hello, I'm Edward. And I'll come here every single day if it means I get to see your pretty face."

_You fucking cheeseball!_

Now it's his turn for mortified wide eyes as he watches for her reaction.

She bats her eyes and bites her lower lip, and says, "Me too."

_Whoa._

_So she's a cheeseball, too._

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#2, #3, #4, #5, #7, #8, #11, #14, #15, #17, #18, #19, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	11. Chapter 11 - Prompt 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #17**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 498**

**_Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts_**

* * *

He hears her before he sees her.

Her laugh.

It's the very first thing he noticed about her when he first saw Bella that morning ten years ago, when he was trying to be funny doing the running man for Jasper's benefit, failing miserably. He doesn't look up yet. Just keeps polishing the skates lining the counter in front of him. He smiles the devils secret smile because he knows she's coming right to him.

She always does.

There's a small thud as she rolls to a stop against the counter where he stands waiting. Pretty hot-pink painted nails drum across the scuffed up surface and he can tell she's in a mood. Impatient.

He's been taking his time for a reason.

"Edward." It's blunt. "Aren't you through closing yet? I've been waiting forever and everyone's already gone to the bar." It's annoyed.

He's in a mood, too.

Expelling an exaggerated sigh, he looks up at her through sexy long eyelashes. Frowning, he says low, "Yeah, I uh…just need to do one more thing in my office." He tosses the dirty rag down and motions for her to come with as he heads down the hallway, flicking off the lights as he goes.

"Ugh, fine."

He grins to himself at his girl's aggravation, because he knows she won't be so put out when he gets her there.

She rolls in behind him, long slender legs exposed under her too-short fucking-plaid skirt. That's why he's in a mood of his own. His girl did that shit on purpose, no doubt, and now she'll suffer the consequences.

Before she can say a word, he's locking the door and pushing her up against it. Then his hand descends, cupping her where she's already wet over her panties under that damn skirt. It's almost a snarl when he speaks out, "You think I like watching you, Bella? All night long…watching from behind that damn counter while every fucking guy in the place gets their fill of staring at your legs and dreaming about how you'd feel wrapped around their own cocks?"

She gasps, wide-eyed, and says with a shaky breath, "Edward, you know I-"

He mouth crashes to hers. He knows she's his forever…they are each other's forever…but he's in a mood. So, he's gonna show her.

Fisting his palm between her hot thighs, he grips and pulls thin fabric hard, ripping her panties off so fast her skates slip. Then he's unbuckling his belt and ripping the button fly of his worn jeans open. Then, his leaking hard cock twitches, finding her wet center as he lifts her leg up from under one knee and slams deep inside her. She screams out, "_Edward_," she loves it so much.

Then he's still.

His breathing harsh.

He leans in kissing her sweet.

Then he says serious, staring into her low-lidded eyes, "I'm going to fuck you so hard now, baby…every guy at that bar later tonight will now exactly whose cock owns you!"

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#2, #3, #4, #5, #7, #8, #11, #14, #15, #18, #19, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	12. Chapter 12 - Prompt 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #5**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 495**

**_Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts_**

* * *

"Goddammit, Rose! You're supposed to catch the football, not fall over it."

Reaching out a sweaty hand, Edward helps pull Rosalie up from the dry grass and leaves. She cocks a pretty eyebrow at him and sasses back, "Well, if you knew how to actually throw a decent pass I would have caught it, Eddie. You suck ass."

Emmett laughs loud, and says, "Tell him Rosie. His pansy-ass knows it's all on him, anyhow."

Releasing Rosalie's hand and she falls back to the ground, Edward turns quick to shove Emmett's shoulder and fake lunge, taunting, and bouncing, "Oh, yeah? You want a piece of me?" He tries to smack the side of Emmett's cheek as Emmett ducks and covers, "You _cannot_ touch this!"

Suddenly, Edward feels the large force that is linebacker Emmett slam into his knees and take him down, just a little too hard, to the cold hard ground. Now he's the one sprawling in the dry leaves and grass.

Bella laughs from the sideline of their friendly Sunday game, and warns out, "Emmett McCarthy! If you hurt my boyfriend before he's due at my house tonight for dinner and the game with my dad, I swear I'll never make you my four-cheese mac-n-cheese again!" She sits still, atop her plaid wool blanket, with an arched brow and waits for it.

Four.

He's pinning a flailing helpless Edward down by the neck, giving him a wet willy.

Three.

Now, he's torturing her boyfriend in a choke-hold and applying a noogy to his too-long leaf cluttered hair.

Two.

Edward's lips move but she can't hear what he's saying.

One.

But Emmett obviously can, and it takes full effect, whatever it was that Edward just said, because Emmett shoots up and off an out of breath Edward, and looks at Bella with annoyed submission, the threat of no more 'Bella's-made-his-favorite' food an unsavory condition. It was too easy, really.

Emmett sneers and wipes the grass from his arms, although he's not really serious. He grabs his girl around her waist and easily throws her over his shoulder, saying, "Cheap shot, Swan. But I get it. You're boy's free for now, or until you are not around." Then he smacks Rose on her ass and continues, "Come on, Rosie, let's blow this pop stand."

He turns and struts off to his parked Jeep, and Rose waves goodbye from her upside down perch as they leave. Edward is still on the ground, just lying there, frowning.

When Bella approaches, his green eyes shift her way. She kneels as he says, "Baby, one of these days he's not going to win and take me down." Breathing deep, he then says, "You'll be cheering my name-"

Bella hovers, giggling and smiling, "Oh, Edward…you know I already cheer your name." She bends, kissing him slow and deep, then whispers, "now let's go home and play our own game. I'll show you how I like to cheer and shout your name."

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#2, #3, #4, #7, #8, #11, #14, #15, #18, #19, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	13. Chapter 13 - Prompt 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #19**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**_Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts_**

* * *

"Do you have any idea how horny I am right now, baby?"

Her skirt hikes up higher for him and she pants as Edward proceeds to bite the curve of her neck hard, sucking.

"Unn, Edward…that feels so fucking good!" She can't help her reaction. One hand lifts to grip and pull his sexy hair, and the other hand leaves his now open button fly and reaches around, grabbing his ass and pulling him harder in to her spread thighs.

He growls and sucks rough.

She loves it. He's a little wild. And, when Edward gets wild, he gets a dirty mouth.

"Fuck, Bella…I can feel your wet panties against my cock! Fucking…feels…so…good…"

Like just now.

It makes her dizzy for him.

Squirming against the grass and fall leaves under her, Bella reels under her sexy boyfriend. "Oh, shit…Edward, please…I need you!"

They can hear Alice screech from somewhere off in the distance. Jasper's probably chasing her, scaring her to death on the other side of the graveyard. They'd come here to play graveyard tag with everyone, but those plans quickly changed.

Another far off shriek, but Bella doesn't care. She slides her hand inside Edward's loosened blue jeans and grabs his ass again…this time harder and with digging nails.

"Fuck…baby…" he lifts his face from her neck and attacks her kiss-swollen mouth, thrusting his barely covered cock right where they both ache and throb for him to be. Low-lidded eyes lock with brown up close, he breaks their kiss, demanding, "You want me to fuck you right here? Right now?" He already knows the answer because he's fumbling and freeing his rigid hard cock.

Now it's Bella who is biting, right at the curve of his so fine jaw, at the top where it meets his tender neck.

He bucks.

She sucks and licks him, too.

That's enough of an answer for Edward. He grabs his swollen cock and moves her damp panties to the side. He lines himself up, intense green eyes back to hers, and he thrusts in hard…deep…staying just like that…and then, the dirty words tumble, "Fuck yeah…so perfect for my cock, baby…so fucking wet and tight…mmm…so deep…"

Bella's groans, clenching, "Edward," and whines for more, trying to shift her hips back, unsuccessful.

He smirks that evil sexy knowing grin, and says, "You want my cock, don't you, Bella? You want me to fuck you hard right here in this graveyard, baby?"

It's desperate, "Yes…please…"

Intense dark green eyes command, "Say it, Bella. Tell…me..."

Her nails digging in harder to his ass, she tells him, voice shaking, "Edward Cullen…you give me that cock now! Fuck me so hard that I'll feel you for days deep inside. I want you to know when you look at me come Monday, that I am reliving tonight and getting wet at school."

His eyes go wide…and then his hips shift back and her fucks the living loving day lights out of his beautiful girl.

Alice and Jasper none the wiser.

* * *

**a/n *fist pump cause i LOVE this one*…ehem…because I need to…#2, #3, #4, #7, #8, #11, #14, #15, #18, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	14. Chapter 14 - Prompt 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #4**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 499**

**_Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts_**

* * *

"Okay, you guys. We're just going to run through a sound check right now." Adjusting her ear mic, Bella looks around to see if anyone hears her instructions.

Fuck.

So typical.

Loud fucking girl-whistle.

The band boys turn and stare.

Bella smiles. Then she points her pen and directs, "Tyler, is it? Yeah, hi. I need you to step up to your mic and say something inane, like…" she lowers her voice and continues, totally serious though, "…check one, two, threeeeee…"

His blue eyes blink once and he stares back. Then, slow…like he might be mildly intimidated…he steps to the mic and does as sound-production-manager-Bella-fucking-Swan says. "Ch-check one, t-two…three…"

She smirks, "Good," then moves on to the bass player. "Okay, now Mikey…it's your turn…do your little thing, okay?" She scrunches her nose at the end there and points her pen again, but this time at his Ampeg SVT amp.

1968 model.

She knows.

He doesn't.

He rubs the back of his red neck and complies, but he's out of tune. His lips turn inward in embarrassment. He is so not ready.

Bella nods, and says, "You should, uh…fix that…problem…_now_." Walking over to the guitarist, Jasper, she starts, a whole lot more hopeful, "Okay, Jazzy…let me hear it. We've got like…five," checks her watch, "minutes to be ready."

He looks down then back up, sheepish, "Sorry cuz," and plugs in, "they are just excited, so…"

His attitude reassures her. This is her job after all…and they wouldn't be performing here at all if she hadn't recommended them to Aro. Club Redlight is not like some run of the mill gig. If you are scheduled to play here you better mean serious business.

Jasper plays a few scales and rifs, then gives her a taste of what they are made of.

She smiles at him, knowing.

Yeah, they might actually be ready.

Then she moves on to the drums, but there is no one there at the stool. She turns and looks around the stage and then into the body of the club room, seeing no one. Then, there's a commotion…and someone's coming through the door at the back by the bar.

Long messy hair and sex jaw are all she sees.

And, he's rushing through the club and up to the stage, apologizing. He stops in front of Bella and takes in her beautiful frame. Then he smiles, blushing, and glances to Jasper and back. Then he says, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I am sorry I am late. I had to make sure my daughter was safe and sound for the night. But I'm ready to go now, so please, don't let that be…anything…like…judgmental for our night."

She blinks. She smiles. It's soft as she says, "Okay, well let's…" blink, "…wait…your daughter?"

He rubs the back of his neck, and replies, "Yeah…my number one girl, Eliza…so…"

"Oh," she just stares. He is so beautiful she absolutely doesn't care…that he is late, that is. She just smiles and says, "Hi."

"Hello."

* * *

**a/n ...this is getting more fun as i go...now...*clears throat*…ehem…because I need to…#2, #3, #7, #8, #11, #14, #15, #18, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	15. Chapter 15 - Prompt 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #7**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 352**

**_Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts_**

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have gone over there. It was too fucking soon. I mean, when my girl gets worked up she gets worked up!

Charlie was waiting on their porch _that I repainted_ with his gun…unloaded, I know…but still.

Fuck!

It was such a stupid, stupid thing.

Clarification…I was so fucking stupid.

And now, Bella has hidden herself away up in her room, most likely calling up all her girls and ranting. Heaven forbid she had told her dad the real truth, 'cause if she did I would no doubt be sporting a nice shiner right now.

What was I supposed to do, punch Lauren? The girl certainly had it coming. It's not the first fucking time she's tried to sexually assault me in some manner or other, blatant or sneaky. But it is the first time Bella had ever witnessed it…and it was pretty bad.

Bad because I'm so incredibly stupid.

It was like fate kicking me in the ass hard after I forgot to pick Bella…my special girl…the love of my life…up that time before Emmett's last varsity game. Yeah, I did that. I blame emo Jasper, though, but I did that.

Anyway…you see, this morning during chemistry, lab-partner-Lauren…no I did not pair myself with her we were assigned…decided it would be fun to _scare the ever loving shit out of me,_ and scar me for life simultaneously.

I mean, fuck! We weren't even working with anything harmful and I fell for her bullshit.

So, she had started to scream really fucking loud and bounce around, pointing like a crazy person at her somehow-now-it's-wet chest, yelling and shrieking and flapping at me to _get it off…get it off..._

Mmhmm.

I panicked and I tried to get it off. And in the chaotic process, my hands were on her fucking scary-huge breasts…and my beautiful sweet girlfriend walks by just then.

Fuck me.

Hard.

With a broomstick.

And you know what I am thinking as I walk home slowly and slouch and mope? I am thinking that I won't get to kiss and hug my best girl tonight.

That fucking sucks.

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#2, #3, #8, #11, #14, #15, #18, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	16. Chapter 16 - Prompt 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #3**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 434**

**_Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts_**

* * *

"Baby, I didn't mean that. Now, would you please get out of the fucking road?"

"No."

God, she can be so stubborn!

"Fine." Reaching into the back pocket of his worn blue jeans, Edward grabs for his cell. He pretends to dial. "We'll just see what the Chief has to say about you lying in the middle of the stupid fucking road, Bella."

She side-eyes her fuck-hot boyfriend then moves them back up to the sky. "You fake dialed."

He can be stubborn, too. "I did not fake dial. I dialed."

She laughs at him.

Fuck.

His hand drops from his ear to his hip. He squeezes his cell hard. "Okay, fine." Annoyed concerned eyes glance up and down the it-may-be-quiet-now-but-won't-be-soon road. Then, they land back on Bella lying in the middle of the road. "I take it back. You're not a wimp."

She scoffs and stays right where she is.

He shifts from side to side. He can hear a vehicle somewhere, and he just knows it's heading their way. "Fuck…okay…I'm the fucking wimp. I know."

She accuses, trying to make her point, "Who can't let their toes hang over the side of their bed?"

He pulls at his hair and looks around again. Then, he answers his stubborn girlfriend, quiet, "Me."

She turns her heads and looks at him, and says with narrow eyes, "I can name five things right off the top of my head, Edward. Five things that make you scream and squirm like a girl."

His eyes widen. The car is getting closer. He begs, "Fuck baby, please…get out of the road. Come here."

She shakes her head in the negative.

Goddammit!

Then, in the periphery of his dark green eye, Edward can see that indeed a vehicle approaches.

He groans.

Perfect.

As it gets closer, it slows and then rolls to a stop…right on the other side of his going-to-get-it-later girlfriend.

He contemplates running as he watches the driver's side window lower down…and the cop lights turn on.

"Boy, you want to explain to me why my precious only child is lying in this logger's road?"

He stammers and shifts. "Um, no?"

Bella says, still lying in the road, "He called me a wimp, dad."

The chief, understanding fully now, smothers his smile as he smoothes out his mustache. Then he eyes Edward up and down and says, "Seems to me, since you are the one letting his girlfriend stay in a potentially dangerous, life-threatening situation…just standing there on the side of the road…seems to me, boy, that you are the only wimp around here."

Fuck. "I know."

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#2, #8, #11, #14, #15, #18, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


	17. Chapter 17 - Prompt 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #18**

**Pen Name: rubyblue9696**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 393**

**_Prompts: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts_**

* * *

"Oh, no, Edward look! Professor Banner is going to get so upset!"

Edward's hand stops mid-air with his mug as he turns to look through the coffee shop window and across the narrow street. "Jesus, they're really going at it!" His eyes crinkle at their sides as he gives a small laugh through his nose. "It serves old Banner right, though. He should know better than to pile them right outside the doors to his lab building. He's been raking those leaves for years."

His head turns back, and then he takes in Bella's facial expression.

It's sympathy…pity.

No.

Just…no. "No way, babe."

She pouts pretty, "Edward…please, please, please?" Her shoulders might shimmy a bit.

He has to look away from her because she gets him every damn time. He sips is drink and stares at nothing across the room.

Her voice turns into a quiet sexy whisper, "Please, baby…rake them back up for me…"

He gulps accidentally from his mug and scalds the tip of his tongue. He forgot to just sip the piping hot liquid because his fiancé is putting a spell on him with her voice. Then he freezes, and then he looks down and shudders. His eyes flash back to hers. He licks his lips and groans a bit because she is so not playing fair.

Her shoeless, stocking covered foot is rubbing him right over his cock.

She's a little devil. She knows it, too.

Well, two can play at this game. He groans and grabs her foot and holds it there over his growing bulge.

She jerks in her chair, "Oh," because he's tickling her and rubbing the pad of his thumb under the arch of her foot. She grips at the sides of their small cloth covered table, tingles shooting up and down her slim leg.

He knows exactly how sensitive she is there. He waggles his eyebrows and gives a crooked sexy smirk. And then he says, low and gruff, "Baby…the only way I will agree to rake those fucking leaves is if you come to the back storage room with me right now." More waggles but he is dead serious.

She bites her lips and her face heats up as he presses and moves her foot across his cock.

Her brown eyes flutter, and then she says, "Do you think it has a lock?"

* * *

**a/n …ehem…because I need to…#2, #8, #11, #14, #15, #22, #23, #24…*smiles*…**

**xxx jess**


End file.
